The present invention generally relates to an electrical distribution system which conveys power at typically 8 to 16 kilovolts from high voltage transmission lines to small business and residential customers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control and communication system for automatically locating, identifying and correcting a fault on a distribution system.
Distribution systems generally include one or more power sources connected through a distribution network to one or more delivery points. The distribution systems can experience various faults that may cause fire or disruption of service to consumers. In order to detect the faults, the prior art typically places a plurality of fault detecting devices at various locations throughout the distribution system. These fault detectors emit a visible or audible alarm signal when they detect the fault. Unfortunately, because distribution systems extend over large distances, repair crews may have to patrol the entire distribution network in order to locate the fault. This process is time consuming and, in the event of a fire, time is a critical factor.
As can be seen, there is a need for a detection system that can quickly point out the exact location of a fault in a distribution system.